Yuki's Cake House Smile of Sincerity
by Jyurai Saburou
Summary: What keeps you smiling? This is an on-going series and this is currently Slice 0


Author's Note

Yo, this is your friendly, not-in-your-neighbourhood M.o.I.. I'm working on a short story series called Yuki's (refer to my hotmail) Cake House. Oh yes, if you need to contact me or whatevah, my e-mail's (so that's where the cake house's name came from!). Anyway, despite my name being Yuki, I'm a guy, but I would really want to be a girl at the same time. Split (total) personalities/body sounds nice, but hell, this is real world, dudes! ALRIGHT! I've been shirking my duties long enough! Time to start! Once more. If I suck, don't review as I suck, cuz that's rude and I already know if I suck.

Yuki's Cake House

Slice 0

Smile of Sincerity

Karl looked around the shop. It was empty, as he had expected. "Looks like I'm the earliest. I guess I'm the only one who deserves the 'Employee of the Month' award," he commented, brushing his hair back.

Just at that moment, the door behind him opened. "Morning, dude!" Xin greeted, entering with Jyung-hae and Wing, the latter having a sour look on his face, having heard Karl's speech. "Hey, what's up with you today? You're usually the last one in," Xin continued.

Wing frowned, then smacked the back of Karl's head, hard. "Heard you wanted an award. Is that enough? If not, I've got more," he said, walking off. "Jyeung-hae, turn on the lights,"

Jyeung-hae rushed to follow the instructions, while Xin crouched down next to Karl. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm used to this kind of abuse. Meanie!" Karl yelled at Wing's direction. Wing cast a withering glance at his direction and stormed off to the kitchen.

Xin folded her arms, looking at Karl's face. "You look down. Smile a bit, won't ya? A smile's important for a waiter, after all."

"Smile?" Karl repeated as if he had not heard the word before, then his face brightened. "That's right!" he stood up. "Even though the pay sucks, not to mention the boss's frequent abuse, it's all worth it when I serve the lovely customers that walk in through that door!" Karl gave a graceful twirl. "The smile on my face is especially crafted for them!"

"Oh! So that's why you always keep that smile on your face!" Xin straightened.

Karl laughed. "Enough about me. What about you? Why do you smile?"

"Uhm....me?" Xin looked at Wing.

Karl noticed this and grasped Xin's shoulder in shock. "Is it because you love to be abused by Wing?!" This ejaculation made Wing throw a egg whisk at Karl.

"You're sick. The truth is," Xin sighed. "I love sweet desserts, especially cakes. And since I can eat and look at them twenty-four seven, Why wouldn't I be smiling?" Xin smiled at Karl's direction. "Further more, I love to imagine the customer's heads as cakes!"

_But you eat ten cakes a day! _Karl thought, but turned to focus on Jyeung-hae. "Hey, Jyeung. What makes you smile?"

"..."Jyeung scratched his head for a moment, then grinned. "The prospect of having money,"

"......" Both Xin and Karl were silent. Wing caught their attention. "As for Wing, I've never seen him smile," Karl muttered. "I wonder what makes him smile..."

"Erm....."

Before Xin could say anything else, Karl made a speculation. "Does he only smile when things go wrong? Is he that evil??"

"Uhm...Karl...you're not...."

"I must not let that happen!" Karl produced a book with the bold word LOVE on its spine from nowhere in particular. "I must teach him the meaning of love and the beauty of a smile!"

"Karl! Don't do that! It's dangerous!" Xin moved forwards.

"No, Xin!" Karl shoved her back. "For happiness's sake, I am willing to sacrifice myself!"

It was only a matter of two minutes, when Karl slumped down onto the floor, on his head another bump. Xin gave him an 'I told you' look. Their attention on Karl, however, did not last, and it shifted to the door, when they heard it open. A young boy around the age of nine stood at the doorway, carrying a pouch. He was stammering as he spoke.

"Erm....uh....I....I want to buy my mom a birthday cake,"

Wing was silent, then knelt down, so he came to match the boy's height. "That's really nice. But the cakes aren't ready yet. We're in the middle of opening the shop. Mind waiting?"

The boy kind of ignored him. "My mom really loves the cake here but I don't have enough money! This is all I've got...please....I...." his voice came to half-pleading and half-crying.

"It's okay. I don't mind. You can pay in installments or help around until it's paid off," Wing said patiently. "Besides, I can really see that you love your mom. No worries, I'll help you out," he smiled.

Behind him, Xin gasped. "Wing is _smiling_,"

"I never thought he could smile like that," Karl crossed his heart.

Jyeung-hae looked equally surprised, but said nothing.

Wing wheeled around. "HEY! What are you doing standing around for? Get to work!"

Author's Note 2

Unlike my previous work, this is more of a random story, than a romance (is it even 0.01%? romance?). It's basically an introduction to the characters – Wing (the boss), Karl (the joker), Xin (the only girl), and Jyeung-hae (an introvert)


End file.
